gostudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Toon Party: Spaced Out
Toon Party: Spaced Out is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated musical science fiction comedy film produced by 20th Century Fox, Warner Bros. Pictures, and Frenzy Animation, the sequel to the 2016 film Toon Party. The film is being written and directed by Mike Bell and Kevin Lima, with Nicholas Stoller, Peter Ackerman, Derek Connolly, Michael Berg, Kiel Murray, and Darren Lemke as writers. It will feature the reprised roles of Jesse McCartney, Amy Poehler, Bill Hader, Josh Peck, Jason Sudeikis, Chris Pratt, Elizabeth Banks, Josh Gad, Dan Castellaneta, Nancy Cartwright, Yeardley Smith, Danny McBride, Katie Crown, and Andy Samberg, along with new additions to the cast including Stephanie Beatriz, Tiffany Haddish, Ryan Reynolds, Rachel Bloom, Awkwafina, Sterling K. Brown, Karan Soni, Julie Kavner, Colin Dean (replacing Grant Palmer), and Ashley Johnson (replacing Mandy Moore). The film is scheduled to be released on November 8, 2019, by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures in 2D, 3D, Dolby Cinema, and IMAX. Premise In the aftermath of the Pigs' scheme on Toonsgiving, alien invaders have made Toonsburg into a post-apocalyptic wasteland as a result of Bryce's father allowing his younger sister to play with him. Nathan (Jesse McCartney) is completely unaffected by this dramatic change and pretends everything is still awesome, unlike everyone else, who have been toughened and hardened, ready for more fighting. When an intergalactic invader named Sweet Mayhem (Stephanie Beatriz) comes from outer space and kidnaps his friends Joy, Lincoln, Junior, Tulip, Steve Smiley, Red, Chuck, and Bomb, Nathan's master building skills are put to the ultimate test. To save them, he must join forces with Leonard (Bill Hader) and a galaxy-saving superhero named FireStar (Ryan Reynolds), in order to rescue his friends, and restore harmony to Toonsburg and the rest of the Toon Universe. Voice cast * Jesse McCartney as Nathan * Amy Poehler as Joy * Bill Hader as Leonard the Pig / King Mudbeard * Ryan Reynolds as FireStar * Ashley Johnson as Kate Anderson * Colin Dean as Lincoln Loud * Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson * Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson * Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson * Chris Pratt as Emmet Brickowski * Elizabeth Banks as Lucy / Wyldstyle * Alison Brie as Princess Unikitty * Jason Sudeikis as Red * Josh Gad as Chuck * Danny McBride as Bomb * Peter Dinklage as Mighty Eagle * Maya Rudolph as Matilda * Rachel Bloom as Silver * Awkwafina as Courtney * Sterling K. Brown as Garry Pig * Andy Samberg as Junior * Katie Crown as Tulip * Patton Oswalt as Steve Smiley * Stephanie Beatriz as General Sweet Mayhem * Tiffany Haddish as Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi * Harrison Ford as himself Production In December 2016, Rob Minkoff said that there were ideas for a sequel, and that writer Nicholas Stoller already did a couple of script drafts for the sequel. In September 2017, Fox announced that the development on the sequel had begun, with director Mike Bell, and producers Chris Jenkins, Christina Steinberg, Mary Parent, and John Cohen. In December 2018, it was reported that Jesse McCartney, Amy Poehler, Katie Crown, Josh Peck, Dan Castellaneta, Nancy Cartwright, Yeardley Smith, Jason Sudeikis, Josh Gad, Danny McBride, Chris Pratt, Elizabeth Banks, and Andy Samberg would reprise their respective roles as well. The sequel's title was officially announced in April 2018 as Toons in Space. The film's was retitled to Toon Party: Spaced Out on May 24, 2019. Release Toon Party: Spaced Out ''is scheduled to be released in the United States on November 8, 2019 by 20th Century Fox. It was previously set for a July 17, 2020 release, then on December 13, 2019. The film will be released in the United Kingdom two weeks before the US release on October 25, 2019. In some countries, the film is plainly called Toon Party 2, dropping the "''Spaced Out" subtitle. Marketing * On February 12, 2019, the first poster was released and the first teaser trailer was released via Warner Bros. Pictures, 20th Century Fox, and Frenzy Animation's YouTube channels on February 20, 2019, and was shown before How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Wonder Park, Dumbo, and Shazam!. * On June 9, 2019, Fox released 21 character posters for the film, along with promotional film stills. * A official trailer for the film released online on June 12, 2019 and was shown before Toy Story 4. Category:Films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Crossovers Category:Upcoming films Category:Toon Party Category:Toon Party: Lost in Space Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:Go!Studios animated films Category:Sequel films Category:2010s Category:2019